


The Greatest thing You'll Ever Learn

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Anakin's life is officially the worst, He has been assigned to protection detail for one Padme Amidala, The woman he's had a crush on since childhood. to make matters worse she has hired the performers from the Moulin Rouge to help put on a dance number showcasing Naboo's heritage for the centennial anniversary of Naboo joining the republic. Oh and the worst part? the main dancer in the number is the prostitute Anakin lost his virginity to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is the first chapter of my new story. If anyone is interested, I am looking for a beta!

Anakin took slow, even breaths, trying to steady his nerves as he piloted the air car through Coruscant's heavy traffic. “Okay. You can do this Anakin,” he said trying to embolden himself as the air car glided to a smooth stop outside of a gaudy building in the mid level of Coruscant. It was influenced by the Delman movement, all curving lines that met right under the sign that spelled out Moulin Rouge in bright yellow lights. He stepped out of the vehicle and nervously smoothed down his clothes. He tried to relax his rigid posture - he had dressed down for tonight, so he had to make sure his bearing didn’t scream Jedi. He knew other Jedi frequented the Moulin Rouge (It was Quinlan Vos who had pestered him into actually visiting the place), but he was uncomfortable with people knowing that he was there.He looked in the air car window and adjusted his hair and let his shoulders loosen.”It’s now or never.” he muttered to himself under his breath as he walked toward the club.

 

The line to get into the place was by no means small, but as Quinlan had assured him, the establishment wasn’t as popular as some of the lower level night clubs. When it was his turn to pay, his hands were trembling so bad he almost dropped his credits. The wookie Bouncer barked in laughter and Anakin could feel his cheeks warming with a blush and he cursed the fact that he had never mastered his Master’s Sabbac face. As soon as he was able, he hustled his way in.

 

As a Jedi, he had been in a lot of opulent places, and this place was definitely trying to emulate that. The carpet was a deep red and his feet sunk into it with each step. The walls had intricate crown moldings lining. The room was lit with crystal chandeliers highlighting the murals on the wall that Anakin didn’t want to look too closely at. He entered the main room and froze trying to take in the sights all around him. There were synth silk strips of every color hanging from the ceiling with people of various species contorted into elegant shapes. A pink skinned Twi'lek was commanding most of the eyes in the room.

 

The lights went low in the room as the acrobats untangled themselves from their silks and came to the ground. When the spotlight came on the stage, there were two men and a woman on it.  The song’s first sweet notes started up and a man with fiery red hair and a beard strode to the middle of the stage and pulled the petite Togruta flush against his body. Anakin was immediately mesmerized. The man moved with such confidence and grace, it looked as though he had complete control over every muscle in his body. The bearded man slid his right hand up the woman’s side and along her arm with intent until his hand met hers. His other hand snapped to her waist. They moved across the stage like they were walking on air, with not an inch of space between them. They were as close as two people grinding on each other in a club but this seemed so much more intimate. Anakin had to adjust himself as he watched. The bearded man lifted the woman effortlessly into the air and tossed her to the other man. Anakin knew he was supposed to be following the Togruta’s movements across the stage, but he was mesmerized by the redhead. The other man lifted the woman and traveled across the stage to where the redhead was and placed her between them. The three of them danced sinuously around each other, each move elegant and incredibly provocative. The final note of the music echoed through the room as the dancers struck their final pose. It was completely silent for a moment, and then the audience erupted with applause, cheers and whistles. The dancers made their final bows and left the stage.

 

The performers all filtered out into the audience and chatted with them. Anakin was just trying to figure out what to do next when a smooth pleasant voice with a Coruscanti accent interrupted him: “I saw you watching me rather intently during my performance.” 

Anakin turned around to see the red headed man from the dance earlier. “I- uh - yes. I really uh enjoyed your performance.” He stuttered, mentally cursing himself for how far from smooth that was. 

The man smiled “My name is Obi-Wan, what can I call you?” he asked, moving even closer into Anakin’s personal space. 

“I’m Anakin.”  he blurted out and then winced; he shouldn’t have used his real name. People who frequent these sorts of places use false names, right?

 

“Well Anakin, how would you like a dance?” Obi-Wan inquired, reaching his hand out toward Anakin. He froze for a second before he came to a decision. He came here for a reason, and if he had his choice of anyone in this place, it would be Obi-Wan. Anakin took a deep breath and grasped Obi-Wan’s hand. The smile he gave in response lit up all of his features and made something in Anakin’s stomach flutter. He flushed as Obi-Wan slid his other hand on to Anakin’s waist and pulled him closer. 

 

Obi-Wan started guiding Anakin across the floor in time with the slow music. He marveled at how graceful the older man’s movements were. Anakin felt like a youngling stumbling over his own feet in comparison. “I don't really dance.” Anakin said sheepishly. 

“Don't worry, I am a magnificent teacher.” Obi-Wan replied while giving Anakin a heated look. Anakin blushed and looked away, accidentally stumbling over Obi-Wan’s feet. 

“While this is nice, I think you came here for a different type of dance, why don't you follow me.”

  
  
  


The room Obi-Wan led him to was sparsely furnished: there was a gold couch, a massive bed framed with a twisting headboard carved from dark wood, and a small dresser beside it. The room also had the same plush carpet as the rest of the building. Obi-Wan took Anakin by the arm and led him to the bed where he gently pushed him into a sitting position on the bed  and kneeled down in front of him. Anakin’s body immediately went rigid. 

“You’re so stiff.” Obi-Wan said as he ran his hands soothingly up the younger man’s thighs. “You need to relax.”

The older man stood up and set himself down lightly on the bed next to Anakin. He moved in towards the younger man and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Anakin froze for a second and Obi-Wan was about to pull away when Anakin responded. Obi-Wan grazed his teeth across Anakin’s lip and a moan escaped him. 

 

They kissed for what felt like forever, until Anakin was drowning in it. He felt Obi-Wan run his hands under his shirt and threw his head back with a gasp as the other man’s finger grazed his nipple. Obi-Wan took the oppurtunity to mouth at his neck. It felt like his hands were everywhere and every place he touched left a trail of fire behind. Wanting more, Anakin reached down and tried to pull his shirt over his head only to get it stuck. Obi-Wan laughed and reached up to unbutton a few buttons and help Anakin get it over his head. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin down onto the bed and took his time kissing his way down his body, Anakin quivering the whole time. When he reached Anakin’s pants he looked up into his eyes and grinned wickedly. Anakin whined as Obi-Wan pulled back and took off Anakin’s boots. He was so distracted he didn’t notice when Obi-Wan froze at the sight of the Jedi’s lightsaber he had kept tucked in his boot. Obi-wan quickly composed himself and took off the other boot. Anakin drew in a breath as Obi-Wan ran his hands up the younger man’s thighs and pulled off his pants and underwear in one go. With nothing restricting it, Anakin’s cock sprung free. He bit back a moan as Obi-Wan took him in hand and started to stroke. It was so much better than when he did this himself. He gasped as a wet heat engulfed his cock and his eyes flew open to the sight of Obi-Wan with his mouth on his dick. It took everything he had not to buck up into the older man’s mouth. His hands were in the sheets and he was convulsively gripping and releasing it. The sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest filled his ears and all he could look at was his cock sliding in and out of Obi-Wan’s mouth.  He felt pressure building and building and just as he thought it would burst, Obi-Wan stopped. As he pulled back Anakin groaned. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

 

“I rather thought it would be you fucking me.” Obi-Wan smirked. He stripped off his shirt in one fluid movement and Anakin couldn’t keep his eyes off of that perfectly sculpted chest. The older man shimmied out of his pants and stalked predatorily towards the bed.  When he reached the bed, Anakin reached up and pulled him down on top of him. He pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss and ran his hands over the older man’s back. Anakin pulled back with a gasp as Obi-Wan grasped his dick and lined himself up over it.

 

“Fuck,” Anakin swore as Obi-Wan sank down on him “You prepared yourself ahead of time?”. The thought of Obi-Wan alone in his room fingering himself was an image that Anikin wouldn’t soon forget. The thought of opening him up himself was an even better one. ‘Next time’ he thought.

 

“I take my job very seriously.” Obi-wan said sternly, but the laughter in his eyes betrayed him. Anakin groaned as the older man sank all the way down. Force, he was so tight, it was so overwhelming he almost couldn’t breathe. Then Obi-Wan started to move and it was even better. He gripped the other man’s hips with a durasteel grip and slammed back up into Obi-Wan, making him release a groan of his own. He set a relentless pace and Anakin followed. He leaned up and started kissing Obi-Wan’s neck, wanting any skin he could find. Pleasure was flooding his body and he felt like he was going to burst, but he wanted Obi-Wan to come with him. He reached out and hesitantly grabbed the other man’s cock. Obi-Wan hissed at the contact and Anakin took him more firmly in hand. He stroked in time with his thrusts and Obi-Wan let out a string of curses and his muscles tightened around Anakin’s dick and that was it for both of them. Anakin came so hard he saw stars. 

 

He came back to himself with Obi-Wan climbing off of him. He walked out of the room and came back shortly with a washcloth in hand. Anikin cursed himself for blushing as the older man cleaned him off. There was nothing to be embarrassed of, he had just had his cock up the man’s ass for force’s sake. This just seemed more intimate somehow. Once he got his strength back, he started gathering the clothes that had been scattered around the room and getting dressed. Obi-Wan was already dressed and looking pristine. Anakin had no idea how he managed to do that in such a short amount of time. He stood there in silence for a moment, trying to think of some way to say goodbye without being awkward. “Well - uh, thank you?” ‘force that was so far from smooth.’ he thought.

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “It was my pleasure.” he insisted as he led Anakin to the door. He opened the door to let the Jedi Knight out. He was so busy looking at Obi-Wan that he almost ran into the person standing in the hallway outside. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Obi-Wan address her. “Ah, senator Amidala, you are looking particularly lovely tonight.”

  
Anikin closed his eyes in dismay and wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. It was senator Amidala, also known to him as Padme, or the woman he had harbored a crush for since the moment he met her as a young boy on Tatooine. As a young padawan, separated from everything he had known, and missing his mother terribly, he had followed Naboo’s political news on the holonet. When her term as queen came to an end, she was elected as Senator and relocated to Coruscant. He had spent a lot of time dreaming about different scenarios where they would meet again, but the council had never called on him and Qui-Gon to do work with the senate. Of course he would meet her now of all times. Padme looked at him curiously, but to Anakin’s luck didn’t seem to recognize him. He nodded respectfully towards her and walked out of there as fast as he could without looking suspicion. Oh Force, if Quinlan or Qui-Gon heard about this, they were never going to let him live it down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Lace Fedora for help hashing out scenes and to Kazliin for the beta and brainstorming!

“You have been assigned as protection detail to senator Padme Amidala.” Mace Windu’s words followed Anakin like a dark cloud.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, everyone knows you have had a crush on Senator Amidala for years.” Ahsoka Tano said as her lightsaber soared through the air and crashed against Anakin’s with a crackle of energy.

 

“I do not!” he insisted as he thrust out his hand and called the force to bear, shoving Ahsoka away from him. The energy pushed her to the floor, but she quickly turned the tumble into a smooth roll across the floor that ended in a defensive crouch.

 

“Oh Come on Skyguy, Master Qui-Gon used to catch you mooning over the senate feed when you still lived in his quarters.” She said as she made a come at me gesture towards her friend.

 

“What - he? Why would he even tell you that?” Anakin lowered his guard for a moment as he stumbled over his words and the Togruta Padawan was on him in an instant. He quickly recovered and brought his lightsaber up to parry the blow of the weapon in her dominant hand, and barely dodged the swipe of her other blade. He hissed as it grazed his side. 

 

“You’ve been practicing Snips. That’s a new move.”

 

“Master Qui-Gon is teaching me. Where do you think I heard about your newest assignment?” She teased. “Speaking of him, he’s expecting you for dinner tonight. He said something about old Padawan’s never coming by to visit.”

 

Anakin shut down his lightsaber and attached it to his belt and used his sleeve to mop up the sweat that was running down into his eyes. “Yeah I know. I’ll be there.” He said as he walked towards the freshers. “You better run along before Master Koon starts thinking I kidnapped his Padawan.

 

Ahsoka smiled and with an unnecessary flourish attached her lightsaber to her belt. “Catch ya later Skyguy!” She called as she left the salles.

 

\---------------

 

Anakin rung the chime on his former Master’s door. A few moments later the door was opened to reveal Qui-Gon Jinn who ushered him in. 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t just barge in. It is nice to see you using those manners I worked so hard to instill in you.” He said in lieu of a greeting. He led Ankin into his small kitchen where he was relieved to see that Qui-Gon had not attempted to cook, but had brought food from the commissary. They sat down at the table and served themselves.

 

“So the council summoned you today.” Qui-Gon stated, clearly expecting Anakin to answer the unasked question.

 

“I have been assigned a new mission.” He offered reluctantly.

 

“When will you be leaving?” Qui-Gon queried.

 

“I will actually be staying on Coruscant. I have been assigned as protection detail for a Senator.” Anakin replied nonchalantly, praying that his former Master would let the subject lie. 

 

But of course the universe was out to get him and Qui-Gon did not let the subject drop. “Which Senator?” He asked his eyes shining with fake innocence.

 

Anakin grit his teeth. He was sure now his Master already knew who he was assigned to and was just waiting to hear it from Anakin’s own mouth.

 

“Senator Amidala.” He snapped in irritation. “And I don’t want to hear anything about it from you!”

 

Qui-Gon brought a hand up over his heart and put a hurt expression on his face. “You don’t think your old Master would bring up things from your youth that are long past do you?”

 

“I think my old Master is a conniving old man who has already started to spread gossip. Why did Ahsoka know that I was assigned to this mission. How did you even find out? It was just assigned this morning?” Anakin inquired as he leaned in close to Qui-Gon with narrowed eyes.

 

“With age comes privilege young one.” Qui-Gon answered calmly, then took a sip of his tea.

 

“And by that you mean you’ve been gossiping with your grandmaster. When will that meddling old troll learn to mind his own business.” Anakin huffed as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in agitation.

 

“Master Yoda does not gossip, he imparts knowledge.” Qui-Gon corrected.

 

“I’ll remember to tell you that next time Master Yoda gossips about you.” Anakin smirked.

 

Qui-gon smiled at the comment, but then his face sobered. “All joking aside, I know you will do an excellent job on this assignment.”

 

Anakin looked surprised at that. “You don’t think my ‘emotions’ will get in the way?”

 

“No, I do not. You are an excellent knight and you have always put your duty first. You should know by now, that emotions can be of great help if you keep them from overwhelming you.” Qui-Gon said seriously. Then he set his tea down and put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I have great faith in you Padawan, and that faith is well deserved.”

 

Anakin felt fit to burst with happiness to know that his old Master trusted him that much. With high spirits, he turned the conversation to lighter topics as they finished their dinner.

  
  


\-------------

  
  
  


Panaka led Anakin into Senator Amidala’s residence. It was large and furnished tastefully with couches of beige. He didn’t have a lot of time to get familiar with the room as the Captain led him directly to her study. He stopped abruptly and rapped his knuckles against the door. 

 

“Senator Amidala? Your Jedi protection detail is here.” He called loud enough to be heard through the door.

 

“Enter.” said the voice Anakin had been listening to on all those senatorial feeds that he had told Ahsoka that he hadn’t watched. Panka opened the door and Anakin was immediately captivated by what was in front of him. Padme was wearing a black dress with an intricate floral lace top while what almost looked like vines comprised the skirt. Her hair was twisted up away from her face and a headdress with two spiraling beaded cones rising from it sat atop her head. She looked even more breathtaking in person. She looked up from the plast that she was holding and smiled at Anakin and he felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“Senator Amidala, may I present Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.” Panaka said, gesturing to the man standing next to him. The Senator’s face scrunched up in concentration and even the furrows in her brows were, well not beautiful, but definitely cute. After a moment, her brow smoothed and her eyes widened in shock.

 

“Ani?” she asked incredulously.

 

Anakin rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and a little bewildered. He had no idea why she had remembered him after all these years. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a lot taller than I was back then. How are you Padm- Senator Amidala?” He corrected himself mid-way and cursed himself for being informal. Padme strode forward and clasped her hands around his.

 

“It’s so good to see you!” She enthused “It’s been years!” 

 

After her initial rush of excitement she seemed to realize how forward she was being and she took a reserved step back.

 

“We will have time to catch up over dinner.” She sent him a small but genuine smile.

 

“Senator, do you really think it is wise to keep your dinner date in such a public location after the attempt that has been made on your life?” Captain Panaka asked,  his hand unconsciously moving towards his blaster. 

 

“The plans still have to be made for the centennial celebration Quarsh. We can’t stop what has been years in the making, simply because of a threat.”

 

“Well, it was an actual attempt on your life, not just a threat. A night out on the town might not be the wisest.” Anakin corrected her.

 

“Well then it is a good thing we will have a highly trained Jedi Knight there to keep an eye out. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and get ready.” 

 

With that proclamation she swept out of the room. It took Anakin a second to process - she had just bowled them both over and ignored their concerns. He remembered his Master telling stories of how stubborn Padme could be but he hadn’t really experienced it during their last meeting. 

 

He followed Panaka into the sitting room and looked around awkwardly as the Captain fell into parade rest. 

 

Padme came out again in a simple white gown that exposed her collar bones and shoulders and draped airily down from an umpire waist. Her hair was once again twisted atop her head but this time with no head piece.  She smiled at him and beckoned for him to follow him out.

  
  


\--------

 

The air car ride to the restaurant was filled with an awkward silence. Anakin had no idea what to say and it seemed Padme didn’t either. Anakin fingers tapped out a steady rhythm on his thigh as he watched the passing air traffic. Every time he snuck a glance at Padme she was looking at a data reader. Time passed in this way until it seemed Padme had had enough. She set her data reader on the seat next to her and turned in her seat to face him. When he didn’t turn to face her immediately, she cleared her throat. It was only when he finally acknowledged her she spoke.

 

”I am assuming this tension is not just because we haven’t seen each other in a number of years. You want to know what I was doing at the Moulin Rouge.” 

 

Anakin blushed, looking uncomfortable just at the mention of the club.

 

He wrung his hands together, eyes darting around trying to find a place to focus that wasn’t looking directly into Padme’s eyes. “That is really none of my business Senator.”

 

Padme gave him a knowing look. “That doesn’t mean you don’t want to know.” 

 

Anakin shifted in his seat, but nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

“You might have heard me mention the centennial celebration I am arranging. It is the one hundredth anniversary of Naboo joining the republic. Some of the performer’s from  the Moulin Rouge are going to be in a dance showcasing Naboo culture.”

 

Anakin immediately relaxed. His shoulders, which were so stiff moments before suddenly loosened. “Oh….” He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

 

“And I’m sure you were there on official business for the Jedi Order.” Padme added casually.

 

Anakin choked and started sweating. “Uh, yes of course the Council sent me there for, uh, confidential business.” Padme looked amused at how uncomfortable he was and Anakin  _ knew  _ she was aware of the real reason he was there.

 

Padme let him think the nightmare of a conversation was over for a moment before she opened her mouth again.

 

“Although I did know Obi-Wan before this. He’s the reason I chose the Moulin Rouge to help with the performance.” Padme said innocently, but the wicked gleam in her eye said otherwise. Anakin immediately stiffened back up again and turned as red as a tomato. Was she insinuating what he thought she was? Was she there for the same reason he was last night? Strangely, the thought  didn’t fill him with jealousy like he thought it should. The idea of the two of them was rather intriguing. He shook his head free of those images. Now was definitely not the time to be having those thoughts.  

 

“Speaking of Obi-Wan.” Padme said casually “He is the guest who will be joining us for dinner tonight.”

 

It took everything Anakin had not to use every foul Huttese curse he had learned from his childhood on Tatooine. This situation certainly merited the use of them. He forced his face into something resembling a  smile and replied in a voice higher than he would have liked, “Oh, that’s great.”

 

“I thought you would think so. You two seemed to be getting along rather well last time I saw you together His company can be quite engaging and he is a thrilling conversationalist.” Padme said with a small amused smile, her eyes dancing with mirth. Yes, there was no way she didn’t know what had happened that night. Anakin sunk lower in his seat and wanted to die from embarrassment. 

  
  
  
  


_______

 

Obi-Wan was surprised when he saw Anakin sitting at the table with Senator Amidala when he arrived at the restaurant. It wasn’t unwelcome, he had enjoyed the man’s company during their time together, his appearance was simply unexpected. He made his way over to the table and bowed low. 

 

“Senator Amidala, always a pleasure to see you.” He rose from his bow to see Anakin watching him intently.

 

“My friends call me Padme, Obi-Wan.” the Senator said as Obi-Wan pulled out a chair and slid into his seat.

 

“I am honored to be considered your friend.” He told her with a smile. He wasn’t just acting, he really was pleased. He had first known Padme as a client and his time with her was always immensely enjoyable, whether they were talking or pursuing... other activities. When she had come to him to ask the Moulin Rouge to be a part of the Naboo Cultural display he had been pleased she had thought of him, and it had been a long time since he had done something of that level of culture. He inclined his head towards Anakin. “I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.”

 

When Anakin flushed and struggled to find words, Padme smoothly stepped in. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. In light of the recent threats to my life, he has been assigned as protection detail.”

 

A pleasure meeting you Knight Skywalker.” Obi-Wan held a hand out to the Knight. Anakin took it in a firm grip and shook. 

 

Anakin looked like he was struggling with something internally for a moment. But then his face cleared and he said. “Please call me Anakin.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled genuinely at Anakin. His first impression of him had been right. Being in the line of work he was in, he had become extremely skilled at reading body language and he could easily see that Anakin was extremely uncomfortable in the situation. But he was making an effort to be polite nonetheless. 

 

The waiter came by at that moment to give them their menus and take their drink orders. Obi Wan noticed that while both he and Padme ordered wine, Skywalker went with water. He approved of the choice, even though it was fairly easy for a Jedi to purge themselves of the effects of alcohol it would be highly inappropriate to indulge while on a mission like this. Anakin was clearly not used to dining at places of this calibre. He spent a long time looking at the menu and was discomforted by the finery of the surroundings. After they all had settled on their meals, Padme turned the conversation towards the cultural display.

 

“We were extremely lucky to get some of the premiere choreographers on Naboo to put the dances together for us. Sayl Myrishi Has choreographed a Solleu ribbon dance retelling  Omar Berenko’s Defense of Naboo. Plata Aourder is the one of the foremost experts on the Rouhaur style of dance, and she has choreographed our dance.” Padme enthused.

 

“Really, you got Aourder? That is wonderful. I loved his work on Aycilio.” Obi-Wan said.

 

“Wait a second, you are dancing in this Senator Amidala?” Anakin said, his face almost comical in its shock.

 

Padme turned towards him and smiled “Yes, most children on Naboo who intend to enter the political arena are trained in Solleu ribbon dance. I loved dancing so much that I continued the study of it. My specialty is the Rouhaur style.  Queen Jamillia herself asked me to dance in the centennial celebration and I could not refuse.”

 

Anakin looked shocked. “I had no idea that the arts were so tied to politics on Naboo,” He turned to face the man next to him. “How did you get into dancing Obi-Wan?” he asked.

 

Obi-Wan hid a wince. He had been afraid that subject would come up. 

 

“In my mid teens, it became apparent that the goals I had for my life weren’t going to work out and I found dancing as an outlet to work out my feelings and it just continued from there.” He put it in the simplest words he could when in reality it was the biggest upheaval of his life and, if he were honest with himself, he still wasn’t sure he was over it.  He turned to Anakin and moved the conversation along before the man could ask any more questions. “What about you Anakin, do you know how to dance?”

 

“No, not at all.” Anakin said empathetically, gesturing fervently with his hands. “I didn’t really have time for frivolous activities growing up.”

 

Obi-Wan bit back his immediate response. He had fallen into dance easily because the Katas he had practiced from an early age were so similar in nature to it. But he didn’t talk about his past much with anyone, let alone someone who took the path he had most fervently wished for himself.

 

Conversation turned back towards the centennial celebration, with Padme and himself talking most of the time and Anakin chiming in to ask the occasional question. Throughout the evening he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that was screaming danger. He had reached out with the force but it told him nothing, so after an hour of sitting so tense that his muscles ached he decided to ignore it. 

 

Their server came to the table and cleared away their dishes. They were stacked so precariously it was a wonder that they didn’t come crashing down. Another waiter came in with caff for the three of them. Even though Obi-Wan usually preferred tea, the extra caffeine boost from the caff was sorely needed. He had had a late night last night and he had another one tonight.

 

He brought the cup up to his lips and drank just as he heard Anakin shout. He couldn’t make out the words though as suddenly he felt disconnected from his body. There was the sound of something shattering and then he slammed back into himself and all he could feel was pain. It felt like there was a fire burning him from the inside out. He grasped his stomach, clenching his teeth together to hold back the screams that were caught in his throat. He felt himself fall to the ground and the impact was the last straw and he was screaming, clawing at his stomach. He felt someone grab his hands and hold and he fought desperately to pull them back. 

  
Then he heard a voice saying “Sleep.” and with great relief he let go of his hold on the waking world and slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahaha sorry for the cliff hanger! I am already 1,000 into chapter 3! So hopefully it will be up relatively soonish!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am sorry I fell off the face of the earth, depression sucks you guys. In other news, I am looking for a beta. Looking for someone who can do grammar, plot holes, and brainstorm stuff with me if I get stuck.
> 
> Also now there is podfic of this story read by me! Go check it out [ Here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11717895)

By the time Anakin realized something was wrong, it was too late, Obi-Wan had already raised his cup to his lips. Anakin had just enough time to shout and use the force to push Padme's cup out of her hand. The next thing he knew, Obi-Wan was laying on the ground screaming, his hands clawing at his stomach. He rushed over and restrained his hands, though it stopped Obi-Wan from hurting himself further, it was clear he was still in immense pain. "Sleep," he commanded and was surprised when Obi-Wan fought the compulsion. "Sleep," he said, and he put the full weight of the force to bear behind his words and Obi-Wan passed out. At this moment, he was desperately wishing he had spent some time studying healing at the temple. His master knew some healing techniques, and they were invaluable in the field. But Anakin only knew how to self-heal. He came out of his thoughts to total pandemonium, people in the restaurant were panicking, some trying to crowd around, some trying to leave. He noticed Padme kneeling next to him.

He turned to her and she said, "I've already called for an air ambulance. They should be here any moment." Even though there was chaos all around, her voice was perfectly level. All of the time she had spent in the senate had perfected her facade of calm. He could sense the fear coming from her, but he admired the fact that she wasn't letting it control her, she had kept a clear head. Just then he heard the wailing of alarms as the air ambulance pulled up. People in white medical uniforms hustled their way into the room with a stretcher. As two people were putting Obi-Wan on the stretcher, another came up to them to ask what happened.

"He's been poisoned," Anakin told them. They took the remaining shards of Obi-Wan's cup with them for testing at the med center. As they left the room, Padme went to follow.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you can't come with us, only family can travel with us to the Med Center." The paramedic blocked her path as she tried to follow the stretcher out. " She put on her regal face and was about to argue when Anakin stopped her. "I don't think it is wise for us to follow them there. That will be the first place the assassin looks for you."

"Then what about Obi-Wan, who will protect him?" She argued.

"I can have a Jedi stand guard outside of his room. But the attempt was on your life, the farther away from him you are, the safer he will be." Padme didn't look happy at this, but she nodded in agreement. "Now let's get you back to your apartment." They left the apartment and when Padme went to call her aircar, Anakin stopped her. "The assassin could have sabotaged your air car, let's take a taxi.

The ride back to her apartment was silent, Anakin was fully on alert, immersing himself in the force. Padme was worrying her dress, which was the only indication of her inner turmoil. Anakin was in awe of her Sabbac face. His master had an excellent Sabbac face too, which was part of what made him such a good diplomat. Anakin had never been able to mask his feelings. Qui-Gon had told him it wasn't a failing, but to Anakin, it still felt like one.

They arrived at Padme's apartment to find Captain Panaka and a security squad stationed outside of it. "The apartment has been swept and is secured." He reported to Anakin.

"Thank you Quarsh, I can take it from here." Anakin dismissed him with a wave of his hand, but Quarsh and the other men didn't move.

"Knight Skywalker, we plan on keeping a look out tonight. The Assassin might attack again." Panaka stated stiffly. It felt like a slap in the face, a reminder of his failing earlier that night. He nodded his acceptance and followed Padme into the apartment.  
Padme went into her chambers without another word and left Anakin in the sitting room.

She came out dressed in a simple blue nightgown, her hair that was so meticulously styled earlier that night was loose. "I called the hospital, they are going to call later tonight with an update on Obi-Wan's status." She calmly told him as she made her way to the couch opposite Anakin and sat down. She grabbed a data reader from the nearby table and started to read. Anakin watched her in silence. She appeared perfectly calm, except for the hand that was resting on her lap, every couple of minutes it would fist her nightgown so hard that her fingers would turn white.

Anakin broke the silence "You know, this wasn't your fault." Padme set her data reader down on her lap and looked up at Anakin. Her face was unguarded, she looked distraught. Seeing her so un-composed was like a double edged sword. That she trusted him enough to show this side of herself warmed Anakin. But seeing her in emotional turmoil like this hurt him. "You didn't put the poison in his cup, the Assassin did. You aren't responsible for this."

Padme's brow wrinkled in thought as she examined him in silence for a moment. "You know it isn't your fault either right?"

Anakin flinched back like he was hit. She certainly got to the root of things quickly. The corners of his mouth turned down in a scowl. "It was my job to keep people safe," he said gruffly  
"And I failed in that mission. I'm not strong enough, I need to be better than this." He said looking at his hands that were clenched so hard that they were shaking.

Padme walked over to him and knelt in front of him. She reached out and grasped his hands in hers. "You can't protect everyone Ani."

Anakin looked up and Padme could see the distress in his eyes. "I need to, I can't …" His mouth closed with an audible click, he couldn't articulate what he wanted to say.

Padme looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before she spoke in a soft voice. "There was an old saying on Naboo, protect those you can, and help heal those that were hurt despite your presence. Maybe you weren't able to keep him safe this time, but you can be there for him while he heals."

Anakin thought on her words, and strangely they brought him comfort. He could train to get better so hopefully this wouldn't happen, but if it did, he could spend his time helping that person. His mind flashed to the idea he had earlier of him taking some classes from the healers. He was determined to look into that as soon as possible. Anakin looked into Padme's eyes and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Padme." The smile she gave him back made his heart beat faster. It was one he had never seen before, it wasn't the fake ones she plastered on while in the eye of the media, and it wasn't the small polite one she had given him earlier that day. This was a smile full of warmth.

They sat in silence as they waited to hear from the hospital. Each a comforting presence to the other. The ringing from the communication console was jarring when it came. Padme and Anakin both jumped up, but the Jedi stopped himself from following Padme into her office, wanting to give her some privacy. It felt like an eternity before Padme came back to the sitting room. Anakin let out a relieved breath as he saw Padme's face. All the tension seeped out from his body.

"They have him stabilized, they said we can go and visit him in the morning." the lateness of the hour seemed to be finally catching up with Padme as she covered her mouth as she yawned.

Anakin smiled and said kindly "You should get some sleep, Obi-wan will be upset if you come to visit him looking like you didn't get any rest."

Padme came over and squeezed Anakin's shoulder "You too." She said and then retreated into her chambers. Anakin made himself comfortable on one of the couches, but he didn't fall asleep for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The med center was abuzz with activity when Padme and Anakin arrived. They weaved their way through the crowd and made their way to the receptionist. "We're here to see Obi-Wan Kenobi," Padme told the woman in a business like voice. The reception nodded and spent a minute typing on the data terminal.

"He is in ward 24, room 67." She told them brusquely. Padme stopped to study the map by the counter, and after a moment moved purposefully towards the repulsor lift. Anakin followed her in silence. The camaraderie of last night seemed far away now. the knight seemed to have retreated back into himself and Padme didn't know what to do to bring him back. He was so similar to that boy she had met on Tatooine, yet so different at the same time. Padme studied him from the corner of her eye as they strode down the hallway. He was projecting an aura of calm, but she could see the worry shining in his eyes and in the tension in his shoulders. She wanted to say something to ease his fears, but she could think of nothing. They made their way through the halls and the further they walked, the less crowded it got. When they reached room sixty-seven, Padme took a calming breath as she stepped into the room. Obi-Wan was lying propped up in the hospital bed with one hand supporting a data reader, the other was resting on top of the hospital blanket with an IV connected to it. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes that attested to the trial he had been through last night. She didn't know what gave their presence away, but a moment after they entered, Obi-Wan looked up and gave them a wan smile.

"Padme, Knight Skywalker, I hear it is due to your quick action last night that I am still here." Obi-Wan acknowledged them with a small nod. Padme noticed Anakin frown at that and thought back to their conversation last night, He was still blaming himself.

"We are just glad that you're alright. Anakin and I were quite worried about you." Padme answered, saving the young Knight from having to speak for himself. She sat in the chair next to Obi-Wan's bed and took one of his hands in hers.

"I hate to worry you, the doctors tell me that I will fully recover." He assured her with a smile. "They found the antidote fairly quickly, and I just have one more bacta treatment left before they release me. I should be fit to dance for the program in no time."

Padme felt her face light up with a genuine smile as relief filled her body. "There was no lasting damage?" she asked. Obi-Wan's face shifted so quickly that Padme almost didn't catch it before he answered.

"None whatsoever," he replied with a broad grin. Padme frowned, knowing something was wrong, but she knew now was not the time to push it, if she should at all. In her acquaintance with Obi-Wan, she had learned that the harder you pushed, the more he retreated.

"That is good to hear," Anakin said finally joining the conversation. Padme took stock of him and realized he was much more relaxed at hearing it. It seemed his habit of caring deeply for people he hardly knew had not faded with age. It was also obvious that he hadn't noticed the hesitation Obi-Wan had in his answer, which was just as well. He had enough on his plate as it was.

Padme strode towards the vacant chair next to Obi-Wan's bed and lowered herself into it. "Did you hear about Lady Auguste?" She asked in a conspiratorial tone, knowing that one of the quickest ways to distract Obi-Wan was with the latest gossip.

"No, what has she done this time?" He asked. Padme smiled and began telling the story of Lady Auguste's latest scandal.

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin felt like out of place in the room with the two people gossiping, so he exited the room and leaned against the wall, waiting for Padme (No Senator Amidala he corrected himself, he needed to remain professional and impartial) to leave. He braced himself in a combat rest and sent tendrils of the force out, looking for any sign of an attacker. It would be easier to get to Senator Amidala in a public place, as was shown by the poisoning attempt at the restaurant last night. The sound of two voices laughing, one high and clear, the other a low rumble, drew his attention back to the occupants of the room behind him. Clearly, their relationship was beyond that of client and patron, even beyond that of friendly acquaintances. He felt a pang of hurt at that. Of course, the only two people he had felt something for would be invested in each other. But he couldn't begrudge them that, he knew what it was like to be alone, he spent years on Tatooine with just himself and his mother, and he wouldn't wish that kind of loneliness on anyone.

His life had changed in many ways since Qui-Gon Jinn took him on as a padawan, but the sense of community might have been one of the best changes. In the temple, he met people like himself. He could have easily been shunned, but his Master had easily carved a place out for him in the temple. He had made friends and people who cared about him. People he stayed in contact with, even though the hectic life of a Jedi was not conducive to keeping friends. And Friends he had. Qui-Gon had been the perfect master for him, an outlier in the Jedi order, for he believed that if handled correctly, attachments could be an asset. He helped him deal with his attachment to his mother, nurtured and pruned it, in turn, to bring it to a healthy state. He kept it from twisting into something more controlling. He used that training now, and let go of that pang of hurt, and instead let happiness at the thought that these two people had each other enter him.

His thought was interrupted when his comm link chirped. He opened it to see a holo of Aayla Secura. He had been dispatched to investigate the poisoning attempt last night. "What did you find?" Anakin asked?

"Well the poison that was used was an uncommon one, you can't find it on Coruscant, even in the lower levels. It would have to have been imported, and it wouldn't have been cheap. S0 whoever is behind this has a lot of money to throw around." Secura reported grimly.

"Did any of the staff see who poisoned the caff?" Anakin asked.

"We questioned all of the staff who were there last night except for one woman. She has been missing since last night." She said grimly.

Anakin's jaw tightened at that, it was unlikely that the waiter at the restaurant had the motive to try to kill Padme, let alone the amount of money it would take to acquire the poison. Most likely she was bribed to pour something into the drinks. So she either didn't know what she was slipping them and ran off when it became obvious or whoever hired her got rid of her to tie up loose ends. "Let me know if we find her," he said.  
"Way ahead of you Skywalker." She said, and with that, he logged off.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan sighed when Padme finally left. It was nice seeing her, but he wasn't feeling well and he hadn't completely processed what the doctors had told him. He had Blastonecrosis, They had only discovered it because when they put him in a bacta tank to treat the poison, he had had such a severe allergic reaction that he had nearly died. A disease that had a side effect of making you allergic to bacta, with no known successful treatment. He put his head down in his hands and laughed. Of course, this was his life. He thought after the path of the Jedi was taken away from him that he would live to a ripe old age. But of course, that was not his fate. He was going to die young from a disease that would kill him slowly and painfully. He had known from a young age that he had been a carrier, he had been exposed to it and knew it was a possibility. It had been why he had been ejected from the Agri-Corps, but it had been so long that he had thought… Well, it was no use thinking on it now, what was, was and there was nothing he could do for it. The doctor's said that they could keep it at bay, keep the symptoms from getting worse, and he was damn well going to make sure that he would stay alive long enough to dance in the centennial celebration. He would not let Padme down.

He had first met the woman at a social function he had been at, hired to be the arm candy for a rich socialite. They had only spoken briefly, but she had immediately caught his attention. She was Vibro whip smart and had spoken circles around the man he was with. They had seen each other a few other social functions, and eventually, she had inquired after his services. He had joined her at a number of social functions and that led to her indulging in his other services. And they continued to see each other often, something in between friends, and client patron. This event meant the world to her and he would not be the reason it didn't happen.

The swish of the door opening drew him out of his musing. Dr. Blathar entered the room looking intently at her datapad. Obi-Wan pushed himself up and focused all his attention on the woman. "We have some good news for you Obi-Wan" She smiled as she met his gaze. "There is a clinic on Coruscant using a new experimental treatment that has shown promise in treating, and possibly even eradicating, Blastonecrosis." Obi-Wan felt light headed at the sensation of the relief washing over him. "Here is the information on the clinic." She said as she handed the data pad to him. "I'll give you some time to look over it. Just let a nurse know to get me if you have any further questions." She said and quietly left the room

Obi-Wan drank in the information, he was no medical professional, but from what he could tell, it looked promising, he could actually have a chance. Then his eyes fell on the payment plan and his heart sunk. He wasn't poor by any means, but there was no way he would be able to make this kind of money in the time he would need before it was too late for the treatments to be effective. his hands shook from the sudden absence of the endorphins that had previously flooded his body. The data pad slid from his fingers and fell back on the bed with a muted thump. He closed his eyes, straining with the effort of fighting off the screams that wanted to escape his throat.


End file.
